candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Hexagon level
A hexagon level is a feature which marks a level as a "[[Hard Levels#Hard Levels (feature) (a.k.a Hexagon levels)|'Hard Level']]" in game. Notice that, the "hard" label may not be the same as the difficulty rated by this wiki. They are shown as skulls in the mobile version. There is no special bonus for clearing a hexagon level in most situations. An exception is when hexagon levels are completed to fill the Piggy Bank or they get more points for Fantastic Five. Note that a level may change from normal to hexagon or vice versa. This generally happens when a level is redesigned, but sometimes, it happens without a redesigning. All hexagons may be removed or added. Hexagons do not necessarily reflect the difficulty of a level. A level is considered a "hard" level if King thinks that it is hard, not the wiki. It is possible that King will track the number and ratios of successes and failures relative to other levels. Some early levels with a higher degree of challenge may also be determined as hexagonal. At a given time, the set of hexagon levels in web may not be the same as the set of skull levels in mobile excluding recently released web-only levels (for example Level A is a hexagon only in flash, but exists as a non-hexagon in HTML5). Hexagon levels in web are usually updated prior to HTML5. In a mobile update in around February 2017, thunderstorm levels are implemented. They mark levels as "super hard levels." They are represented as skulls, but in addition to that, the level button is now dark blue hiding the level type, and a dark blue thundercloud hovers just over it. In 28 June 2017 the super hard levels released in Facebook with HTML5. Later, in a mobile update in September 2018, owl levels are implemented. They mark levels as "nightmarishly hard levels." They are represented by skulls and the level button is dark blue hiding the level type, and Odus appears in the intro. Since April 2018, hexagon levels as well as former hexagon levels have started being nerfed. Early examples of this are levels 341, 374, and 382. See also *Super Hard level *Nightmarishly Hard level Gallery Flash (Version 1)= Hard level locked.png|Hard Level (locked) Hard Level Bar.png|Hard Level (unlocked) Hard Level - Banner.png|Hard Level banner intro Hard Level - Congraturations.png|Hard Level banner outro Level 65 is graded as a hard level.png|Hard Level intro Level 65 is graded as a hard level completed.png|Hard Level outro |-| Flash (Version 2)= Hard Level - Banner2.png|Hard Level banner intro Hard level - Congraturations2.png|Hard Level banner outro Hard Level intro2.png|Hard Level intro Hard Level completed2.png|Hard Level outro Hard Level - Notification Quit.png|Hard Level notification (Quit) Hard Level - Notification Out of Moves.png|Hard Level notification (Quit, variation) |-| HTML5= Levelpin hard lock.png|Hard Level icon (locked) Lockedhard.png|Hard Level icon (unlocked) HardVerThreeWin.PNG|Hard Level outro Hard Level New.png|New Hard level interface in HTML5 Skull_(Hard_Levels).png|Nowadays, a skull is used in both HTML5 and mobile to denote a Hard Level (this also applies for the more difficult Super Hard levels). |-| Miscellaneous= Hard level poster 1.png|Hard level completer's poster Hard level poster 2.png|Hard level advice Hard Level Finish.png|Upon finishing a hard level on web ru:Сложный уровень Category:Elements